


Touch

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Little NightmaresCharacters: twin chefs (Dee, Dom), rogerRelationship: twin chef/reader, Dee/readerRequest: I saw you wrote a Roger one from little nightmares, but would you consider doing one of the twins? I think you called him Dee in your one. Yeyyy, im so excited. Maybe the readers a servant and its busy while the guests are there and she takes a smoke break and see dee on his and they have some nice moments with the others. I love your angsty stuff so if you can slip some of that in there, I’d really love it. Sorry for such a long request.AN: I renamed the second twin from Dum to Dom. This will also be a 2 parter





	Touch

Fandom: Little Nightmares   
Characters:   
Relationship:   
Request: I saw you wrote a Roger one from little nightmares, but would you consider doing one of the twins? I think you called him Dee in your one. Yeyyy, im so excited. Maybe the readers a servant and its busy while the guests are there and she takes a smoke break and see dee on his and they have some nice moments with the others. I love your angsty stuff so if you can slip some of that in there, I’d really love it. Sorry for such a long request.   
AN: I renamed the second twin from Dum to Dom. This will also be a 2 parter   
Slipping out through the side door, you took a moment to allow yourself to breath. It was busy. Very busy. And with the lady overlooking much of the day, you had barely had a moment to breath.   
But now that the guests had gorged themselves and most had passed out in their rooms, you could breath again.   
Slipping further outside, you saw the hulking mass at the end of the walk way. The drop was deadly, and it always made your head spin, but it was the easiest place to sneak a cigarette. The area around was hollow and empty, allowing the smoke to drift up and eventually go to the entry point at the mouth of the maw. And when it was completely under, it would gather until your re-emerged.   
Your sore feet made next to no sound as you approached the man and saw the smoke rise above him. you were more of a ‘social smoker’. And by ‘social’, you meant only with Dee. You had smoked hear and there before coming onto the Maw, and when Dee had announced he was taking a smoke break, you had followed. It was rare, yes, but it was nice. You got to spend some time alone with him.  
“Can I have a draw?” you ask, and you saw him jump just a little, startled from your sudden appearance. But he held the white stick out to you with no question. Taking it, you took a small draw from the cigarette before offering it back to Dee.   
“You can have the rest.” He waved you off, turning his head away to cough slightly.   
“Thanks.” You smile, taking a deeper draw and allowing the smoke to slowly leave your lips. You slipped down to sit on the edge of the walkway, your feet dangling off the sides. You felt like your feet were on fire and your back hurt but it was only for a little while, then it would back to normal.   
When the Maw was under and you weren’t needed by guests, you spent your time as more of a general assistant to anyone who needed it. Sometimes Roger needed help with maintaining the lower quarters and sometimes the Lady asked you to clean her quarters. But most of your time was spent in the kitchen with the twins.   
even towards the end of the visit to the surface you would be seen in the kitchen when you weren’t upstairs. You would help with the dishes mostly and while you hated doing them, it was the company that kept you sane.   
Dom, the youngest of the two, was rather sweet and somewhat innocent. He just wanted to please people and didn’t really like being yelled at. you found he responded well to you if something had went wrong because you would explain to him why it was wrong and what he could do to fix it or avoid it happening again. Unlike Dee or Roger who would instantly get frustrated and snap at him. You didn’t blame them. The lady was a strict woman. You had all covered up for Dom at some point or another to protect him from her wrath. Even if Dee was frustrated and angry, he would rather take the fall for his brother than hand him over to the lady if she was angry.   
Dee, on the other hand, was rougher around the edges. He had a dry wit about him with a heavy dose of sarcasm when needed. At first, you couldn’t tell when he was joking, but now you were more comfortable with him and even if he was serious and you misjudged it, you could get him out of a mood. Most of the time, at least.   
Both twins were nearly double your height and wide, which had made them intimidating as all hell at the start. You saw them hauling massive bit of meat like it weighed nothing and although you never admitted it at the time, you found it rather attractive. Something drew you to the twins, more specifically to Dee. Maybe it was some silly girly thought of a man being able to pick you up like you weighed nothing or maybe the more primal need to seek out the strongest to protect you. whatever the reason, you gravitated to Dee.   
“Busy?” he asked, drawing you from your thoughts.   
“Very.” You nodded, taking one final draw before stubbing it out before dropping it in the small bowl the two of you used for the buds. It was nearly filled, but you would empty it tomorrow if you remembered.   
“Have you eaten?” Dee watched as you pushed yourself up to stand and the two of you walked back to the doorway as you shook your head.   
“No, I’ll grab something after-“ You were about to list a few things you wanted to do but Dee interrupted you.   
“I’ll make you something now.” His voice carried an air of authority that sent a tingle down your spin. You knew better than to argue with him.   
You followed him into the kitchen, past the pantry where Dom was re arranging the produce that would go out of date quicker. You waved to him and he returned your greeting but continued on with his work.   
the large kitchen was hot, but not unbearable by any means.   
Dee nodded to the table at the other side of the kitchen and you instantly understood. You normally sat on top of a box or two if your feet were sore while working. Or if the three of you were eating. But it had been so busy that you barley saw anyone for longer than 10 minutes. Even your smoke breaks were few and far between.   
You walked over and pulled a box out so you could sit atop it. The counter top was rather clean, with a few items like carrots and such littering the area around it.   
Dee stood at a pot, holding a bowl as he used a ladle to pour some soup into it. He set the bowel on top of a large plate and then grabbed some small rolls to pu ton the side.   
Dee bought the plate over to you, picking up a spoon on the way.   
“Sorry it aint much, doll.” He places the food in front of you but you shake your head.   
“No its perfect.” You smiled gratefully before grabbing a roll and pulling it in two. “I don’t know how much I could eat right now. Watching them all stuffing their faces kinda put me off a big meal.”   
“Yeah, that’ll happen. First time Dom went up, he didn’t want to eat any meat for a few days.” Dee nodded, understanding.   
Dee moved over to stir a few things that were cooking while Dom came in and out of the kitchen, swapping out some of the ingredients. It was nice, just sitting watching them go about their duties.   
You heard a creak from below and a door open.   
“Rogers coming.” You called to them, not looking up from your food as you dunked your bread in.   
you heard Dee chuckle before getting a similar plate and bowl ready for the janitor.   
Sure enough, Roger came in, grumbling a little. You asked what was wrong, but he waved you off as he climbed onto the table.   
“Just washed that table.” Dee growled from the other side fo the kitchen and Roger grumbled but moved to sit on a box similar to yours.  
“Can we eat yet?” Dom called as he poked his head in the room, obviously noticing the gathering crowd at the table.   
“Suppose we’d better join you’s.” Dee nodded to his brother who was quick to gather bowls and plates for him and his twin.   
Soon enough, the four of you were sitting round the table. Dee had dragged two chairs over for him and Dom. The boxes supported you or roger, but you doubted they would hold the brothers weight. You didn’t mean that badly.   
Both Dom and Dee were able to eat through their masks, which concealed their true faces. You had only seen glimpses. Grey skin with sharp teeth. It fascinated you to no end.   
Everyone ate in a comfortable silence. In fact, you were all very tired and sore from the days hard labour that you doubted you could hold a lively conversation.   
During the time between visits, the servants of the Maw ate together rather frequently. Roger might only join for evening meals and not talk a lot, but you think he must like the company. And while the time between starting and finish the meal was quiet, the evenings were spent with a nice conversation before you all parted ways to go to bed.   
Tonight, the phrase ‘the food never touched the side of the bowl’ was the first thing that sprang to mind. Everyone was starving so the soup and bread was quickly eaten. You had passed through earlier in the day and grabbed a plain roll just to eat in the elevator on your way up, but that had been it and you were sure the others weren’t much better than you.   
you pushed your empty plate and bowl away so you could lean on the table and rest your head in your arms.   
You were tired, but unlike the others who would be able to sleep till tomorrow, you would be required to get up if a guest rang for you.   
you felt yourself starting to doze on the table, only drawn in and out by the conversation between Dom and Roger once they were finished. Apparently, Roger needed to fix something, but it was a two person job. You felt the eyes of all three of them flash to you before Dom offered to help instead.   
you drifted in and out, hearing the faint sound of movement but nothing to make you look up or draw your eyes open.   
Not until you felt a hand on your back.   
“Come on, love. Can’t have you drooling on the table.” Dee spoke softly to you, adding a small chuckle at the end. You liked it when he spoke to you like his because it seemed to be a tone reserved only for you.   
“How do you know I haven’t already drooled?” You called through your arms, your voice crackling a little from lack of use, but you were still audible to make Dee chuckle.   
“Then you’ll be cleaning it up.” Dees hand retreats from your back as you heard a few from the table being moved. Looking up, you saw the others had left.   
“Wheres the others?” You asked, sitting up and stretching. You saw Dee had taken the bowls and placed them on the side to go to the dish room.   
“Went to replace a pipe or something.” He shrugged. “Left about an hour ago.”   
“An hour?!” You sat bolt upright, your voice going high as you stared wide eyed at Dee. “You should have woke me. Oh god, im sorry. Did-“ You started to ramble, quickly getting to your feet but then you felt suddenly dizzy from standing too quickly.   
“Whoah.” Dee was in front of you in a heartbeat, his hands on your shoulder and steadying you. “You want water?”   
you shook your head, holding one of your hands on your forehead to try and steady yourself.  
“Im fine. Just dizzy.” You look up at him.   
“Yer looking a little pale.” Dee sounded very concerned as he crouched down a little, so he was on eyelevel with you.   
“im fine, I promise.” You smile, reached over and placing your free hand on his hand that rested on your shoulder. You squeezed it, thankful that you had someone who seemed to genuinely care for your wellbeing.   
“Still, maybe you should stay down here for a bit.” He then goes to grab a chair and brings it over for you.   
“No, its fine. I can sit on the box.” You look to the side at the crate you had been sitting on but Dee was having none of it.   
“And what if you have a little fainting spell? Fall back and crack your head open?” Dee asked you, obviously meaning for it be rhetorical but you shrugged.   
“don’t worry. I’ll clean up my own blood.” You smirked at him but sat down in the chair nonetheless that he had placed down behind you and now stood with his hands on the frame. Reaching over your shoulder, you placed your hand on top of his own. “Thanks, Dee. you’re too good to me.”   
“You have no idea.” He chuckled but moved away as if burned suddenly. When you turned, he had busied himself with walking round you and picking up the final bowl that seemed to be his own. He called over his shoulder to you. “What do you want tomorrow?”   
“Sleep.” You called back.   
“Food.” He replied with one word as you had, making you laugh as you pondered your options.   
“Could you make that stew I like?” You ask, wondering if it would be too much prep for him. The thing was that you all had your own kitchens apart from the twins. Your own quarters and rogers both came with small kitchen that were meant for you to use for all your meals, with full use of the ingredients in the kitchen. In theory, Dee and Dom could tell you to cook for yourself. But they never did.   
“’course.” He nodded, a small chuckle seemingly indicating that he had some kind of idea about what you would want.   
You couldn’t help but smile as Dee stood at the large pot that was heating at the back of the room. He stirred it a few times before adding some carrots he must have chopped up while you were sleeping.   
Standing up, this time a little slower than before, you crossed the kitchen to him.   
“I’d better get back upstairs.” You reach out and rest your hand on his arm.   
“Be carful.” Dee instantly said, and you understood. A guest or two had been known to chase you if they saw you at night. They thought you were just a tall child or something to eat.   
“I will.” You smile, touched by his concern before you started to walk to the elevator.   
You heard a slight huff and then footsteps.   
“I’ll walk yah back.” Dee’s voice called to you and you paused to let him catch up. Once he was beside you, you only moved away from his side to press the button for the elevator. The two of you stepped inside and he pressed the button for the level up.   
Your quarters were located just before the guests floor, between the kitchen and dining area. It was small, about the side of an apartment with a bedroom, living room and kitchen. The bathroom was connected directly to your bedroom which made you feel like you had more of an en suite than a bathroom.   
The elevator pinged and Dee stepped out first, glancing around before you followed. It was unlikely a guest would even find their way here, but you were thankful that he was willing to check for you.   
“You’re incredibly sweet, Dee.” You smiled as you followed him out. You reached out and placed your hand on his broad back.   
“simply returning the favour.” He stepped to the side, allowing you to slip past him and into your living room as you let out a yawn. “Get some sleep, love.”   
“You should take your own advice.” You called over your shoulder as you made your way to your bedroom. But you paused just as you reached for your handle.   
Turning around, you walked back to Dee.   
he started to ask what was wrong, but you silenced him by throwing your arms around his shoulder and resting your head on his chest in a hug.   
“Thank you, Dee.” you whispered to him as you felt his massive arms engulf your body and his warmth made you sigh contently.   
“Aint a problem, love.” His voice was soft and quite, seeming to break a little as he held you.   
Touch had always been such an important thing to you. the physical contact made you feel safe and secure, and no one offered it better than Dee.   
Pulling back, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his eyes closing at the contact as he sucked in a short gasp of air.  
He turned his head so he was face to face with you, his lips only mere centimetres away. You could his true ones under the mask, and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned forward. But Dee apparently had the same need, closing the gap and meeting you half way. His lips pressed against your own in an almost timid fashion but once he felt you kissing him, his lips moved against your own with more need. His hands pulled you flush against his body a soft but deep groan left his throat. One of your hands travelled up with the intention of touching his cheek, but you felt your fingers brush over the edge of the mask. Curiosity forced you to do it again, this time you fingers slipped under the mask, touching his skin. His real skin.   
it was warmer than the mask, and rough to touch but seemed to send a shock through him.   
Dees hand gripped your waist and pushed you away from him, causing you to stumble back suddenly.   
you were both panting and now staring at each other in shock. He was shocked by your touch and you by his sudden actions.   
Dee was the first to pull himself together, standing up and turning away from you.   
“get some sleep.” He called over his shoulder as he moved back to the elevator, but it sounded more like he was snapping at you. like it was more of a demand rathe than out of concern.   
“Dee?” you called after him, your voice trembling as the full weight of what had happened hit you. and you realised what you might lose.   
he didn’t respond, entering the elevator and pressing the button with a shaking finger.   
“Dee?” You called out again, moving to the elevator in a panic. Just as he turned to look at you, the doors slammed shut and he was gone.   
You were left alone and terrified of what was to happen.   
Was everything ruined now? All because of your touch?


End file.
